The Healing Touch
by Red Witch
Summary: Lifeline and Low Light's lives become changed forever when Cobra learns Lifeline's secret. Completed fic.
1. A Fine Day for a Christening

**I don't own any GI Joe characters so there! This is a darker fic than I usually write. There will also be sexual situations as well as violence so young readers beware! This is not for you! Yes I am deranged and evil. I admit it. It is also a bit of a prequel tied into to my Misfit Chronicles series. Sort of. So if you are underage and reading this fic you shouldn't be. **

**You can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Are you ignoring me? **

**Fine then but don't come crying to me if you get caught! **

**As for those of you who are of legal age well…here we go. **

**The Healing Touch**

**Chapter One: A Fine Day for a Christening **

"Lifeline your tie is fine," Bree told him as they rode in the van.

"I just want to look my best," Lifeline casually glanced in the window. He was wearing a nice blue suit with a smart red and blue tie. He was also wearing his characteristic sunglasses. He looked at Bree in her unusually conservative yet at the same time unusually orthodox outfit. "You look good in that. It's so…pink."

"It's a Lira Vang," Bree told him. Her entire 'conservative' outfit, although it was tasteful was a shocking shade of pink. Even her little hat and purse were pink. Strangely enough it suited her. "I wanted to look good for your father. He is a minister after all."

"I just hope that this christening goes better than the time we attendedyour sister'swedding," Roadblock said. He was wearing a dark brown suit.

"Well considering Cobra invaded the party it wasn't exactly our fault," Lift Ticket fidgeted with his tie. He was wearing a light brown suit.

"That's not how my father saw it," Lifeline sighed. "Fortunately my sister and brother in law are more forgiving."

"I can't believe you're concerned about how your old man thinks about you," Low Light grumbled. He was in a black suit and wearing sunglasses.

"I know my father and I have had our problems," Lifeline sighed. "But I really want to make things right with him. He is family after all."

"Yeah well take it from me," Low Light told him. "Family's not always what it's cracked up to be."

They entered the church driveway. As they exited the van Lifeline could feel the eyes of some of the congregation glaring at him. In their minds he was the proverbial black sheep. It didn't matter that he was only a medic and never fought. To them he was in the army and that meant he had gone against their church's most fundamental beliefs of non-violence. And that meant he had joined the very army of Satan himself.

He sighed as he braced himself for the meeting. His father, the pastor the church was standing there with a grim determination on his face that he always had. "Here we go," He muttered under his breath.

"Come on darling," Bree took his harm. "Chin up!"

"Easy for you to say," Lifeline said to her. They walked up to the Reverend Steen.

"Edwin," The Reverend looked at him as if he had caught him doing something particularly naughty.

"Father," Lifeline smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Edwin," The Reverend Steen nodded and clasped his son's hand. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm glad to be here," Lifeline said. "This is Brittany Van Mark, my…date."

"Date?" Reverend Steen looked her over. "Van Mark…I think I've heard that name before."

"It's a pretty common name," Bree said cheerfully. She really didn't want to go into having a billionaire father right now.

"Your outfit is very…bright," Reverend Steen looked at her.

"Well it is a cheerful occasion," Bree grinned. "Besides, it's not often that I meet my boyfriend's family in one fell swoop."

"And here's my new nephew," Lifeline smiled as his sister entered with a baby in her arms. Her husband Peter was beside her as well as amiddle aged woman. He kissed her on the cheek and looked at the baby. "Hey there little guy!"

"Hello you must be Brittany," Stephanie smiled.

"Call me Bree. You've heard all about me?" Bree grinned. "Only good things I hope?"

"Only the best," Stephanie grinned. "This is my husband Peter, my mother in law Helen and my son Edgar."

"Edgar what a wonderful name!" Bree cooed. "Oh he's adorable! And he has your eyes Stephanie! Oh hello there Helen, it's so nice to meet you."

"Thank you," Stephanie grinned. "I love your outfit by the way."

"Yes it's so bright and cheerful!" Helen grinned.

"Thank you," Bree grinned back.

"Miss Van Mark I hope you don't mind but I'd like to speak to my family alone," Reverend Steen said.

"No not at all," Bree said. "Darling I'll be waiting for you."

"All right," Lifeline smiled.

"Helen would you take the baby for me for a little while?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh it would be a pleasure," Helen grinned.

"Lifeline we'll meet you in the church," Roadblock said.

They went off. Lifeline followed his family to a small private room. "It's good to see you Edwin," Stephanie said. "We don't get to see you enough."

"Especially without your friends," Reverend Steen glared at him.

"Father please," Lifeline said. "Do we have to get into this today of all days?"

"I agree," Peter said.

"How can we not?" Reverend Steen pulled something out of his desk. "Especially when you have the gall to bring **her **here!" He threw down a magazine. It was a tabloid. The headline blared: BILLIONAIRE BOMBSHELL IN LOVE WITH GI JOE MEDIC. The picture was Bree in a bikini hugging Lifeline.

"Oh god…" Lifeline gulped. "I can explain…"

"Did you **think **I wouldn't recognize her?" Reverend Steen glared at him. "Half the congregation reads the National Examiner! I guess I should be grateful that she showed up wearing clothes!"

"Father that's not fair!" Stephanie said sharply. "You should know better than to judge a person by anything those sleazy rags say! Those things would make anyone look bad! One of them claimed for a time that Mother Teresa was running a house of prostitution!"

"Well if Edwin wasn't running around with the wrong sort of people instead of where he really belonged…" Reverend Steen snapped.

"Father please let's not ruin this day for Stephanie and the baby," Lifeline pleaded. "Can't we forget about the past and start over with what we have?"

"You're right," Reverend Steen nodded. "It was wrong of me to start that old business again."

"Look I admit Bree can be…over enthusiastic but deep down she is a kind and loving person," Lifeline said. "Just give her a chance. For me?"

"Edwin is a good judge of character," Peter defended. "His word is good enough for me. If you recall, our savior ran around with a few so called unsavory characters and for the most part they turned out to be truly remarkable people."

"You are right," Reverend Steen sighed. "Judge not lest ye be judged. I'm sorry."

"Look just give her a chance that's all I ask," Lifeline said.

The phone rang in the study. "All right," Reverend Steen sighed. "I'll see you outside. I need to take this call." He picked up the phone as they left.

"I thought it was you," The Reverend spoke into the phone. "Yes he's here. There's going to be a reception at the Golden Grille. Yes I'll get him alone somehow."

Reverend Steen waited patiently. "Yes I know you'll keep your end of the bargain," Reverend Steen spoke into the phone. "And you assure me he won't be harmed?" He waited. "Fine. Thank you doctor."

"Soon Edwin will be back where he belongs," Reverend Steen sighed as he hung up the phone. "May God forgive me but I must do it."

**What will happen? Stay tuned to find out…**


	2. The Rules of Engagement

**The Rules of Engagement**

"It was a lovely christening," Bree told Lifeline after the ceremony. They were at the reception and talking in a corner.

"It was nice," Lifeline nodded. "I'd like something like that."

"Oh really?" Bree looked at him in an amused way.

"Well when we're married or something maybe…" Lifeline started to say. "That is…I mean…"

"Relax darling," Bree grinned. "I know that you didn't mean it as a proposal. Did you?"

Lifeline blushed. "It's not that I didn't want to…it's just. I don't even have a proper engagement ring picked out for you or anything. I…It was supposed to be romantic and everything."

"Oh Lifeline," Bree sighed as she kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Lifeline kissed her back. "Can we wait until I get you the ring before we make it official?" He whispered. "It should only be a week or so. I've been saving up and…"

"Oh honey you know I don't care about that!" Bree purred.

"Well you do."

"Okay you're right I do. But I'd marry you without a ring anyway! However if you really want to keep our engagement a semi-secret for now I will."

"Semi-Secret?" Lifeline asked. Bree indicated a figure in the shadows. "Low Light how long have you been sitting there?"

"Too long," Low Light remarked. "It's about time you two! Don't worry I'll keep your secret."

"Well if you're done hiding from the party guests why don't you go mingle?" Lifeline glared at him.

"Good idea," Low Light grinned. "You two lovers can use the closet to canoodle."

"We are not!" Lifeline snapped.

"Right Lifeline's got this thing about premarital sex," Bree shook her head. "How gentlemanly of you. What about petting?"

"Oh god…" Lifeline groaned.

Low Light made his way to Lift Ticket. "You owe me twenty bucks," He said to him.

"He did do it huh?" Lift Ticket. "But right now I'm more worried about that guy talking to the Reverend over there." He pointed to a silver haired man talking to Reverend Steen.

"What about him?" Low Light asked.

"I recognize that kook," Lift Ticket said. "He's a scientist. Last heard he works for Cobra!"

"Are you sure?" Low Light asked.

"Hey one of my hobbies is studying the most wanted posters remember?" Lift Ticket told him. "What the hell is a nutjob like that doing here? And how does the good Reverend know him?"

"He probably has no idea who he is," Low Light said. "I think I'd better keep an eye on him."


	3. The Best Laid Plans

**The Best Laid Plans…**

Sable grinned as he saw Lifeline follow his father into the kitchen area of the reception. "Target is in sight," He whispered into his communicator. The plan was simple, his agents would shut off the power for a second plunging the place into darkness. Under the cover of darkness they would grab the young medic and make their way to the van with the Reverend Steen.

He went inside the kitchen. "What is it you wanted to see me about Father?" Lifeline asked.

"Edwin this is Dr. Sable," Reverend Steen said. "You and he will be spending a lot of time together.

"Lifeline!" Low Light walked in. "Look out!"

"NOW!" Sable shouted. Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness. Sable grabbed the Reverend and they made their way to the back. Behind him his agents dressed like chefs carried a man wrapped in burlap. They went into the back of a waiting van.

Dr. Mindbender was waiting for them. "Did you get the Joe?"

"See for yourself," Sable opened the burlap to reveal an unconscious Low Light.

"WHAT?" Dr. Mindbender gasped.

"Oh great! You got the wrong Joe you idiots!" Sable snarled at his henchmen.

"This isn't the medic you fool!" Dr. Mindbender snapped.

"I can see that," Dr. Sable looked at him. He took out a small instrument.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Mindbender asked as Sable took out a blood sample.

"I want to check his DNA," Dr. Sable said. "We might find something interesting. You never know."

"Forget him," Reverend Steen fumed. "You promised me that you'd help me to convert my son back to his flock after you were finished studying his DNA."

"He what?" Mindbender looked at Sable. "You really said that?"

"I would have said I would have converted the boy to being a Disney Character to get at him," Sable said.

"I don't understand," Reverend Steen looked at him. "I thought you were a man of god."

"No I'm a man who likes to play god," Sable laughed. "Ah here we are. Well, well. Looks like this isn't such a bust after all."

"What do you mean?" Mindbender asked.

"This man has a dormant x-gene," Sable explained. "Very interesting. I think we've just uncovered a treasure here."

"What's going on here?" Reverend Steen asked. "What about my son? You promised to help me!"

"I lied duh," Sable rolled his eyes. "I just said that so I could get to his DNA."

"Why? I don't understand!" The Reverend looked at him.

"Oh god, and I thought my henchmen were slow," Mindbender groaned. "Let me connect the dots for you. Cobra is always looking for raw materials and if some of those raw materials are Joes so much the better."

"Cobra?" Reverend Steen's eyes widened. "You mean you're terrorists?"

"Give the man a cigar!" Sable cackled.

"Oh here come the Joes to rescue their comrade," Mindbender looked. "How predictable." The Joes including Lifeline were racing outside.

"Well we'd better do something about that shall we?" Sable opened the door and casually lifted a gun out of a hidden holster. "Why don't you slow them down now like a good man?"

"FATHER!" Lifeline shouted as the Reverend Steen was shot and thrown out of the van. Instantly the van took off.

"After him!" Lift Ticket shouted.

"We can't!" Roadblock shouted back. "There aren't any vehicles!" All the cars and vans in the area had their tires slashed.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Bree screamed.

"I don't think he's going to make it," Lift Ticket said.

"FATHER NO!" Stephanie screamed as Lifeline cradled his father in his arms.

"Hang on Father," Lifeline's hands began to glow. "You're not going to die! I swear it!"

**Next: Lifeline's little secret is out! **


	4. The Secret's Out

**The Secret's Out**

"What's he doing?" Lift Ticket gasped as they watched Lifeline heal his father.

"He healed him…" People gasped as they saw the Reverend recover and sit up. "He's a healer! It's a miracle! He's a freak!"

"You have healing abilities?" Spirit asked.

"Yes but I'm not a mutant," Lifeline couldn't look them in the face.

"Your abilities were given to you by God," Reverend Steen looked at his body. "Has he forgiven me for my mistake?"

"Mistake? Father what have you done?" Stephanie asked.

"They were after you," Reverend Steen told Lifeline. "They heard of your powers and wanted them for their own selfish reasons."

"You mean…that trap was set for me?" Lifeline blinked. "But…how did Cobra know about my abilities in the first place?"

"I told them," Reverend Steen said quietly.

"What?" All the blood drained from Lifeline's face. "Why?"

"I thought it would bring you back to me," Reverend Steen said softly. "They said they would bring you back where you belonged."

"What exactly was your plan for me Father?" Lifeline snarled. "To make me into some kind of sideshow faith healer?"

"I only wanted…" Reverend Steen began.

"YOU WANTED ME TO BE YOUR PUPPET! JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE!" Lifeline screamed. "MY POWERS, MY LIFE, MY CHOICE! AND YOU TRIED TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME JUST LIKE YOU DID BEFORE! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE HEALED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE!"

"Edwin you don't mean that!" Stephanie said. "What Father did was wrong but you're not that kind of person."

"Well I wish I was…" Lifeline choked.

"Edwin please…" Reverend Steen spoke.

"I can't talk to you now!" Lifeline snapped as he walked away.

"But you are gonna talk to us!" Beach Head snapped as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Leave him alone Beach Head," Lift Ticket defended.

"How dare you not tell us about this!" Beach Head got into Lifeline's face.

"It was my decision," Lifeline said.

"The hell it is!" Beach Head snapped. "We had a right to know if Cobra considered you a target or not! Because of your little secret our security was compromised!"

"Oh that's a load of bull!" Bree snapped.

"Is it? Low Light's a prisoner now and it's all his fault!" Beach Head snapped.

"No…" Lifeline turned pale. "No I didn't mean…I didn't…"

"If they kill Low Light it'll be your fault!" Beach Head snapped.

Lifeline staggered backward and ran off. "Lifeline wait up!" Bree called out. "Somebody do me a favor and punch out Beach Head!" She ran after him.

"Beach Head you can be such a jerk sometimes!" Lift Ticket snarled as he got into Beach Head's face.

"Me? I just told the truth, which is what he should have done ages ago!" Beach Head snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Spirit snapped. "Right now finding Low Light should be our first priority! We can bicker about this later! I only hope we can find him in time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh my head…" Low Light stirred. He found himself strapped down to the bed in a helicopter. "Where…YOU!"

"Hello Low Light," Dr. Sable grinned. "It is Low Light isn't it? My you've had a long nap."

"Where am I?" Low Light struggled against his restraints.

"You're in the company of Cobra being taken to your new home," Sable grinned. "And to think we were after that pathetic medic when we found a bigger prize."

"What do you mean?" Low Light asked.

"We heard about the medic's paranormal healing abilities," Sable explained. "We were supposed to catch him, but we got you instead. Oh well a Joe's a Joe. Waste not want not!"

"Well I don't have any powers slimeball," Low Light hissed. "Except for making your worse nightmares come true!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. It seems you have an X-Gene," Dr. Sable told him. "In case you don't know it's a mutation in human DNA usually only found in active mutants. It's dormant and we don't know what it does yet. But I am very anxious to find out." He removed Low Light's hat and goggles. "My what lovely hair and eyes you have."

"Eat dirt creep!" Low Light snapped angrily.

"Ooh and so forceful," Sable smirked. "I love a challenge. Usually when I get a test subject they're already broken or volunteer. Not really much fun at all to play with. But you…Well. You're young, strong willed…and very handsome," He trailed his finger down Low Light's cheek.

"Hands off psycho unless you want to lose them!" Low Light snarled.

"My, my what a temper you have. I am going to break you my golden haired Joe," Dr. Sable laughed. "And I am going to enjoy it much more than I did my other subjects."

He pulled out a syringe and stabbed Low Light in the neck. "Much more," Sable laughed before Low Light fell into darkness.


	5. I Cry For Comfort

**Okay people, remember this fic is rated R for a reason…**

**I Cry For Comfort….**

The next week was a blur for Lifeline. He felt numb and broken. Everyone was concerned when the usually jovial and comforting medic had disappeared. In his place was a distracted wreck.

"He can't go on like this," Doc sighed to Hawk and Duke.

"Well some of the Joes aren't exactly helping," Duke sighed. "I can understand why Lifeline didn't want to tell anyone though. But he shouldn't have kept it from us."

"I should have told all of you long ago," Doc sighed. "But he begged me not to."

"So what exactly is Lifeline if he's not a mutant?" Duke asked.

"I believe Lifeline is what we call an Esper," Doc explained. "He has a psychic connection with these powers instead of a physical one such as a mutation. Like Airborne's ESP only it's channeled in a different way."

"Well it's obvious why Cobra wanted Lifeline but why did they keep Low Light?" Duke wondered.

"Cobra would jump at the chance to torture any of us," Hawk sighed. "I just hope we can find him in time."

"If he's still alive," Doc said softly.

"If he is, heaven help him," Duke said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lifeline was sitting alone in the recreation room. He barely touched his coffee. Bree found him. "Lifeline you have got to snap out of this!" She told him as she held his hand.

"I don't know if I can," Lifeline moaned. "I feel so guilty."

"It wasn't your fault!" Bree told him. "And I don't care what Beach Head said! Your powers are your responsibility."

"Yes, especially if they endanger my team mates," Lifeline sighed.

"Your father's the one who endangered you and Low Light not you!" Bree said. "And I'm not going to let you wallow in self pity any more! This isn't doing either of you any good. We'll find him. You know Low Light. He's tough. It'll take more than a couple of Cobra goons to crack him."

"I just feel so responsible…" Lifeline said. "So alone…"

"Lifeline, come with me," She took him by the hand and led him into her room. She locked the door behind them.

"Bree what are you…" Lifeline started to say before she put her finger to his lips.

"I'm going to give you a gift," Bree said softly as she unbuttoned her uniform.

Lifeline's eyes widened as her uniform dropped to the floor. "Bree you don't…"

"Yes I do," She said softly as she removed her undergarments. "Don't be afraid Lifeline. It's going to be all right."

She stood naked before him, beautiful and unashamed. "My god…" Lifeline said softly. "You are so beautiful…I…I…"

Bree took off his glasses and helmet. "You're not alone," She whispered. "I'll never let you be alone again."

"Brittany…" Lifeline blinked as she started to pull down the zipper on his uniform.

"Shh…" Bree shushed him. "You need this. Just let me do this for you. Okay?"

Lifeline nodded, allowing Bree to remove his uniform. He blushed as she removed the last vestiges of his clothing. Instinctively he tried to cover himself with his hands but she wouldn't let him. "You're even more magnificent than I imagined," She whispered.

Lifeline looked at her nervously, "Bree I…"

"Shh…" Brittany put a finger to his lips. "No talking. Please, let me take care of you. Let me do this for you. I want to because I love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes," Lifeline breathed as she kissed him. "Yes…" He moaned as her hands caressed his body. "I love you."

Bree lowered him down on the bed. "Then put yourself in my hands," She whispered as she kissed his neck.

Lifeline had never experienced sensations such as these before. Her hands caressing him, teasing him, taking him to heights of pleasure he never knew before. A strange animal passion rose up in him. Without warning he flipped her over on her back. "My turn…" He moaned as his lips covered hers.

He was swept away with his desire. She guided him gently as he explored her body lovingly, reverently. Their union was swift yet blissful. After the act of love he clung to her tightly, unable to let go. "I guess you'll have to marry me now," Lifeline sighed.

"Guess so," Bree smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Tears were forming in his eyes. "I feel like I did something bad…" He confessed. "But I'm not sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," She whispered.

"Did I…you know?" Lifeline asked, embarrassed. "Please you?"

"Yes," Bree nodded. "And no I'm not saying that to spare your feelings."

"I'm not very…experienced and…"

"Don't worry about it. You did fine," She caressed him. "Look you always try to take care of everyone, let me take care of you okay? You don't always have to be strong for me. Let me be strong for the both of us sometimes? Okay?"

"Please…just hold me," Lifeline whimpered, ashamed.

"Of course darling," Bree held him and stroked his hair. "Shhh…don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here." And they held each other through the night into the next morning.


	6. All I Find Is Pain

**All I Find Is Pain…**

"Wake up boy. It's time to play with your DNA…"

Low Light lifted his head. His arms and legs hurt from being tied up, spread apart by two poles. He was naked, covered with tiny bruises where he had been stabbed with injections. The last thing he remembered was being dragged out of his cell, then blackness. Just like the dozens of other times before.

Before…he couldn't remember a time before the pain. The constant agony in his limbs seemed to have always been with him. Then the injections. Always the injections. And Sable was not very gentle administering them to him.

"There, there," Sable patted Low Light's face. "Poor baby…does it hurt?"

Low Light bit down hard on his finger. Hard enough to draw blood. "I told you before! Keep your hands off me you psycho!" He shouted, his voice hoarse.

"My, my what a temper. Haven't you learned by now that you can't win?" Dr. Sable grinned. "Perhaps I should punish you again? But how shall I do it this time? Another spanking perhaps?"

"Oh for crying out loud," Mindbender walked into the lab with Stormshadow. "Sable, Cobra is paying you to create mutant super soldiers. Not to indulge in your sexual fantasies!"

"Just because you don't have any sexual fantasies don't make fun of mine," Sable growled at him. "Besides, sex is the ultimate form of domination. What better way to break a man?"

"Well call me old-fashioned but I think plain old torture works every time," Mindbender grunted. "However, the subject is to remain unharmed as much as possible!"

"I haven't really harmed the boy, he brought it on himself. Besides," Sable grinned lecherously as his hand traced the inside of Low Light's thigh. "I haven't really done anything. Not yet anyway."

"Okay it's official," Mindbender growled. "I have just learned that there are things I won't do!"

"This is disgusting," Stormshadow hissed. "It is unseemly for a warrior to be treated in such a fashion. Even if he is a Joe."

"Frightening as it sounds, I have to agree with you up to a point," Mindbender grumbled. "Sable the Joe is to be used as a weapon for Cobra. Nothing else, and that includes your deranged fantasies!"

"You wouldn't say that if he was a female," Sable grunted.

"Yes I would," Mindbender growled. "Unlike some I am a professional."

"That's not what I heard," Sable smirked.

"You are going to hear my orders to have you executed if you don't come up with some results fast!" Mindbender snapped. "Haven't you created any more super soldiers yet? Or have you been spending all your time playing around with the Joe?"

"I think you'll find that I have been a very busy boy since your last inspection," Sable told him. He pointed to one of his assistants. "You there, please show the good doctor and his companion precisely the progress we've been making over the past few weeks."

"I had better not be disappointed Sable," Mindbender walked out with Stormshadow behind him.

"Don't worry, you won't be," Sable waved his arm. Then he looked at Low Light. "Now where were we? Oh yes, you need to be reminded again who is the master here." He took out a strange purple whip. He turned on a switch on the base. It started to hum and crackle to life. "Do you know what this is?"

Low Light said nothing but the look in his eyes betrayed him. "That's right," Sable told him. "A neuron whip. Specially designed to train stubborn minds such as yours."

He cracked it to the side. "Neuron whips are such fun," Sable grinned. "They don't leave marks, just pain." He hit Low Light on the side.

It felt like his entire body was on fire. It was all Low Light could do to keep from screaming. "Scream for me," Sable hissed with another crack of the whip. And again. And again.

Low Light couldn't stop himself. All he could feel was agony reaching into his brain and coming out through his skin. He heard the cruel laughter and taunts and a howling of an animal through it all. When Sable finished Low Light realized he was the one making the noise.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for me," Sable growled.

"Don't…bet on it…" Low Light gasped.

Sable laughed. He then put down the whip and walked closer to Low Light. "I suppose I really should check on my other projects. But they aren't half as much fun as you are. I always did like a challenge."

"Drop…dead…"

"Still feisty eh? Perhaps later tonight I'll pay you a visit," Sable smirked. "Then you'll truly learn who is the master here." He left the room.

It was then the tears began to fall from Low Light's eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He was about to bawl when he realized that he was not alone in the room. "Who…who's there?" He whimpered.

From out of the shadows Storm Shadow appeared. There was a look of sadness and pity in his eyes. Low Light turned his head away, ashamed. "What are you doing here?" He spat out hoarsely. "You enjoy seeing your enemies humiliated? Is that how you get your kicks?"

"No…" Storm Shadow said simply. "I do not."

"Just my luck, a Cobra with a conscience," Low Light grumbled.

"An enemy should not be treated in this fashion," Storm Shadow looked at him. "Especially a warrior."

"Then kill me," Low Light gasped. "Please…Before…before…"

Stormshadow drew his sword and raised it. Low Light closed his eyes to await the final blow, delivering him from his worst nightmare. It never came.

Instead Storm Shadow split the bonds that held him in place. Low Light fell to the ground with a thump. He felt the ropes on his arms and legs being removed. He managed to sit up and rub them, trying to get some of his circulation back. He looked up and saw Stormshadow handing him a shirt and a pair of pants. He blinked, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Cover yourself," The ninja told him. "You can't escape naked. Can you get up?"

"Y…yeah," Low Light managed to get to his feet and take the clothes from him. He dressed as quickly as he could. The feel of clothing on his body was almost foreign to him now. They had stripped him and kept him naked as soon as he had arrived at the island which was…Low Light couldn't really remember when. The pain and the experiments had distorted all sense of time.

"You'd better drink this," Storm Shadow handed him a glass of water.

Low Light drank greedily. It felt so good against his parched throat. "Why?" He asked softly.

"Because there is no honor to this," Storm Shadow said bitterly. "Or this place." He opened a panel revealing a hidden door. "This way."

As reluctant as he was Low Light followed him down the corridor. "Where are we going?" He whispered.

"There is a communications room down this tunnel," Stormshadow told him. "You can contact your friends and direct them to this location."

"I guess even you can't stand a place like this," Low Light grumbled.

"I cannot do more," Storm Shadow said softly.

"Thank you for what you've done," Low Light replied. He then ran down the hall. Only one thing was on his mind, escape. Dimly he could hear the cries of agony of the other prisoners. He never saw any of them but he could hear them. Just as they could hear him.

He found the communication room. To his luck there were only two half-asleep guards there. He silently broke the first one's neck with his bare hands before grabbing the knife from him and stabbed the other one. Adrenaline raced through his body giving him the strength he needed. He worked the controls and sent out his message.

"Come in GI Joe…" Low Light's voice was hoarse. "Come in GI Joe…"

It seemed like an eternity before he could tell that the signal had been received. He made sure that the Joes could trace the call. "Hurry…"He whispered before he realized that more troupers were on their way.

He tried to leave the way he came but found he could not. The soldiers swarmed all over him before he could escape. "Got him Doc!" One shouted as Low Light was pinned to the floor.

"You've been very naughty," Sable grinned as he played with the whip. "It's time you were properly punished."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I've got the signal," Dial Tone told the Joes. "Low Light is being held here on this island." He pointed to the map.

"Prepare to move out," Hawk growled to the Joes. "We're going to Moreausseau."


	7. Nightmare Island

**Nightmare Island**

Low Light fought as much as he could, but he still could not prevent the Cobra soldiers from stripping him again. "Stealing clothes," Sable grinned. "Naughty, naughty…" He took out the whip. "Hold him down!"

Low Light screamed as the neuron whip cracked over his skin. "You won't get away with this you bastard!" Low Light howled.

"I'm through being patient," Sable hissed. "I should have done this long ago!"

"Oh doc you ain't gonna do what I think you're gonna do," One soldier groaned. Low Light tensed as he heard the sound of pants being unzipped.

"Could you at least wait until we tie him up and are out of the room?" Another growled.

"Yeah whatever," Sable agreed as he placed his hands on Low Light's back. He lightly traced his finger down his spine and onto his buttocks.

Panic overtook Low Light. He thrashed wildly as he felt ropes binding him. "N-no…" He whimpered. "NOOOOOOO!"

Something inside him charged. At that very moment something lit up in his brain. He felt as if he was on fire. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Low Light screamed, his body convulsing in agony.

"What the…" One of the soldiers cried out.

"His mutation is finally kicking in!" Sable shouted. "How wonderful!"

"For who?" One soldier asked.

Low Light's body glowed with energy. Immediately all the soldiers holding him down screamed in agony as they were electrocuted. "SABLE!" Low Light howled.

"Uh Doc maybe touching him isn't such a good idea right now," One solider standing beside Sable gulped.

"Hmm, an electric type 'eh?" Sable thought.

"Sir this guy ain't no Pokemon!" Another soldier shouted. "HOLY!" Then Low Light's body turned to fire.

The fire burned through the rope. Low Light stood up. "SABLE!" Low Light howled his features ablaze. It was like he had turned into a being a pure fire.

"Well don't just stand there, shoot it!" Sable shouted.

The soldiers opened fire just as Low Light changed again. This time to a stone formation. The bullets bounced off him and hit some of the soldiers.

"Electricity…fire…now stone?" Sable gasped. "What kind of mutation is this?"

**_"SABLE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" _**Low Light howled in an unearthly voice.

"This is not good…" Sable gulped. "Now I am beginning to worry."

Mindbender was unaware of what was going on. He was far too busy noticing the large squadron of Joes headed towards the island. "How did they find our position?" He snarled.

"I think sir we should concentrate on saving our hides!" His aide gulped.

"You're right," Mindbender ran off. "Sable you fool you are going to pay for this! If the Joes don't get you first!"

The Cobras had put up a fight. Several Greenshirts had been injured but the majority of the team had made it to the inside of the base. "What the heck has Cobra been doing here?" One of them asked.

"Nothing good you can bet on that soldier," General Hawk told him. He looked inside the laboratory and immediately felt like vomiting. Body parts were strewn everywhere, surgically removed. Some were still on the operating tables, obviously still alive when the vivisection process began.

"Oh god…" Duke gulped before running off to the side and throwing up.

"Sir there are still some people alive down here!" Mercer shouted.

Hawk looked in the corridor. There were several people in cages. They were emaciated and thin, covered with scars. Some of their bodies had tusks or horns growing out of them. Others were partially covered in scales or fur. His heart wrenched in his throat as he looked at their pitiful frightened eyes. "Get these people out of here and give them medical attention," He told Doc and the others.

He had to get outside. He had to get in the fresh air. Before he could think he was standing alone outside the compound, trying not to shake. Shipwreck was outside. "Makes you sick doesn't it," Shipwreck growled.

"Mutations…" Hawk snarled. "Cobra was experimenting with mutations."

"Again," Shipwreck's eyes grew hard. "I had to step outside too."

Hawk nodded in sympathy. Shipwreck was taking this hard but for good reason. His wife Mara had been a subject of such experiments and their newborn daughter was a mutant herself. If Cobra ever got their hands on them…

"When I get my hands on the bastards responsible for this…" Hawk growled. "I want first crack at them. You hear me?"

"You may have to take a number. Hawk I think I just found the guy responsible for all this!" Shipwreck pointed in the distance. Sable was running for his life from something glowing with energy. "Looks like one of his creations has turned on him."

Hawk's eyes widened with recognition as he looked at the binoculars. "That's not a Cobra creation…" He gasped. "That's Low Light!"

"Jesus!" Shipwreck spat. "What did they do to him?"

"Get Lifeline," Hawk told him.

"Already here," Lifeline had emerged. "What's going on?"

"Low Light," Shipwreck told him as he went to a jeep. "Come on! We gotta help him!" The three men jumped in the jeep to get to Low Light and Sable.

Sable was fast, but Low Light was faster. **_"What did you do to me Sable?" _**Low Light howled as he grabbed him by the throat.

"No please! Stop!" Sable screamed as the energy crackled around him and into his body.

**_"How many times did I say that?" _**Low Light hissed as he sent more energy into Sable. **_"How many times did you hear that from your victims who pleaded and begged you to stop? WELL NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! HOW DOES IT FEEL SABLE? HOW DOES IT FEEL?" _**

Sable screamed as his body was electrocuted and it started to burn. **_"TELL ME HOW IT FEELS!" _**Low Light howled as Sable started turning to ashes in his hands.

"Low Light!" Hawk cried out. "Stop! It's over! He's dead!"

Low Light stood there, his naked body glowing brightly. "He is dead isn't he?" He spoke in a dazed voice. The glow started to fade. He dropped what was left of the body and looked at himself. "Hawk…what happened? What did he do to me?"

"Easy son," Hawk carefully approached him. "It's over now."

"No…" Low Light sank to his knees. "No it's not over…it's never going to be over…" He curled up into a ball and started to sob.

"For god's sakes get a blanket or something to cover him up before the others see him," Shipwreck said to Lifeline.

"No…no they can't find me," Low Light moaned. "Not like this…please…"

"It's okay Low Light," Lifeline took a blanket out of his emergency backpack. "It's gonna be okay. It's me, Lifeline." He wrapped it around his body.

"Lifeline…" Low Light looked at him with tear stained eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me," Lifeline said.

"We're here Low Light," Hawk said softly as he knelt down next to him.

"I knew you'd find me…" Low Light sobbed. "I almost gave up. I think I did give up at a point. I…" He broke down again.

Hawk gently patted him on the head. "It's all right now son," Hawk spoke gently. "We're going to bring you home now." He looked at Lifeline and Shipwreck. "Take him to one of the Tomahawks immediately. Shipwreck don't let anyone else besides Doc near him. And don't say anything about this yet, that's an order!"

"Don't worry," Shipwreck helped Lifeline pick up Low Light to his feet. "Can you walk buddy?" Low Light nodded weakly. "Come on we'll help you." They helped him to the nearest Tomahawk.

"Oh man," Lift Ticket was there. "What happened to him? He don't look too good."

"He's not," Lifeline said softly. "Just leave him be for now Lift Ticket. Doc has to look him over."

"How many survivors?" Hawk asked Doc a few hours later.

"Only 14," Doc told him. "Some of them are just kids Hawk." He indicated one being carried by Roadblock.

A small boy with green skin and big eyes wrapped in a blanket lay in his arms. "No more pain?" He asked innocently.

"No more pain," Roadblock said gently as he lay the child down on a stretcher. "I promise. What's your name kid?"

"Palo," The boy whispered.

"Well Palo you're going to be all right now," Roadblock gently mussed his hair. "I'll be back." He walked over to Hawk and Doc. He rubbed his eyes. "Just when I think those snakes couldn't get any lower…"

"I know," Hawk said. Suddenly several black helicopters came into view.

"Who is that?" Roadblock asked as they landed.

"Special Ops by the look of it," Hawk said. "Wait here." He walked over to the lead chopper as it landed.

"Well if it isn't General Hawk," A stout general with a black mustache walked out. It was General Bragg. He was often put in charge of secret projects. Projects usually deliberately kept out of the public eye.

"What are you doing here Bragg?" Hawk asked.

"I've come to take care of the survivors," Bragg told him.

"How did you know there were survivors?" Hawk looked at him suspiciously. "In fact we didn't send any transmissions at all."

"One of my informants heard about this little operation," Bragg told him. "We've been looking for this island a long time." He handed him some papers. "General you are to transfer all survivors to my custody immediately for medical attention. My men will take care of them."

"Everything looks in order," Hawk nodded. "A lot of them have been used for experiments and…"

"I can imagine," Bragg cut him off. "Don't worry, my men are trained to deal with these types of situations. We appreciate your assistance in this matter. I'll speak of you highly to the ones higher up."

"And who are we talking about?" Hawk folded his arms. "The Jugglers?"

"That's on a need to know basis," Bragg told him. "And you don't need to know. I suggest you and your men leave immediately."

Hawk watched as Bragg's men started transferring the patients to their choppers. "All right." Hawk agreed even though he didn't like it.

He joined the rest of the Joes at their choppers. "They took them pretty fast," Roadblock grunted. "Low Light's already been sent back to base along with some of the others." He pointed to the Tomahawk in flight.

"Good," Hawk nodded. "Let's move out. We should…"

The gunshots rang in his ears. Hawk and the rest of the Joes ran to where the choppers were. But they were too late. "No…" Hawk gasped. "NO!"


	8. And I Alone Survived

**And I Alone Survived…**

The sight of the dead bodies before them was too much. "Why?" Hawk raged at Bragg. "WHY?"

"It had to be done," Bragg told him. "Orders are orders."

"He killed them," Roadblock choked. "You bastard!" He lunged at Bragg only to be held back by several Joes.

"Touch one finger on me and I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life in a hole so deep your butt will be warmed with hellfire," Bragg sneered.

"Why?" Hawk shouted. "Why? They were sick!"

"And I put them out of their misery," Bragg told him.

"You're not going to get away with this Bragg!" Hawk shouted. "You murdered those people in cold blood and I swear I will make you pay!"

"Better men than you have tried General," Bragg told him as he walked away with his squadron.

"Hawk we can't let him get away with this!" Lady Jaye shouted.

"We're not Lady Jaye," Hawk's eyes turned cold. "I promise you."

Low Light lay there on the bed wearing hospital pajamas. His eyes had a vacant look to them. It had been nearly a day since the incident on the island. He had been given a pair of pajamas and examined but that had been all. Lifeline and Bree had their hands full dealing with the injuries the others sustained on the island. So he was placed on the hospital bed to rest.

But he couldn't. He couldn't sleep or relax. He was physically drained and emotionally shattered. The memories of his captivity and transformation kept replaying in his mind over and over again. He was in shock.

Lifeline walked in. "Low Light," He said softly.

"Hey…" Low Light responded. "The tests you ran…did you…?"

Lifeline took a breath. "You did have a dormant X-gene."

"Did? Meaning…?"

"It's active now," Lifeline told him. Low Light took this in.

"I'm not human anymore am I?" Low Light said softly. "I'm like those others…those others back on the island. Am I still a Joe or will I have to stay with them?"

"You still are human!" Lifeline said. "Your body's just different now."

"I wonder if they'll accept me?" Low Light spoke to himself.

"Who? Oh…" Lifeline realized that Low Light didn't know what had happened. "Did you…know any of them?"

"Only saw glimpses of them when they…" Low Light hesitated. "Took me to the lab and back. Some of them are only kids."

"I can't fathom the cruelty of some people," Lifeline was debating how to tell him. Low Light caught the look in his eyes. He immediately understood.

"They're dead aren't they?" Low Light's voice was hollow. "There is no one else is there?"

"Yes," Lifeline said simply. "I'm sorry Low Light. There's no one else. None of them survived."

"No one? Then…I'm alone…" Low Light choked as he curled up into a ball.

"You're not alone!" Lifeline went over to him. "I'm here for you. I promise! I won't leave you."

Low Light sat up, his body was shaking. "I really…need a shower or something," He told him. "A real one to wash this all away. But I'm pretty weak. Could…" He closed his eyes, embarrassed as his weakness. "Could you help me?"

"Okay," Lifeline nodded, helping him up. He guided him to the shower and placed him inside. "You can hang onto the handlebar there. I wish we had a bathtub or a stool or something. That would be better for you."

"No this is fine," Low Light sighed as he held on.

"Um…can you...?" Lifeline started to ask.

"No," Low Light admitted. "I'm totally spent. If I could I would but…Look you're the only person I trust right now. I can't even let anyone else…touch me," He shuddered violently.

Lifeline looked at him. "Low Light…did they…?"

"Rape me? No, thank god for small favors," Low Light admitted. "But they came pretty damn close to it. Close enough to give me even more nightmares! Just what I need! They…" He choked. "Did other things to me. I'll tell you…later. Just not now. I don't want to think about it now. I just want to get clean and wash this all away."

"I understand," Lifeline started to undress him. "I won't bring it up again. Just relax. I'll be gentle with you. I promise."

"Wrong choice of words," Low Light winced.

"Sorry," Lifeline apologized as he finished undressing him. "I mean if there's anything I can do to make this easier for you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm already uncomfortable thank you very much," Low Light growled as Lifeline turned the water on. "But if you tell anybody about this…"

"Low Light, you're not exactly the first Joe I had to give a bath to," Lifeline told him as he began to wash him.

"Really?" Low Light blinked as the warm water trickled over his face. "Who was?"

"Beach Head," Lifeline told him as he lathered up his back and shoulders with liquid soap. "Got dinged up bad in a Cobra attack about two weeks after I first got here. Not only did I have to clean him up; I had to change his drawers so to speak. Not exactly one of my favorite moments in my career."

"I can imagine," Low Light chuckled, temporarily forgetting he was in a similar situation. "Who else?"

"Well…and this is all in confidence mind you…Duke…Flint," Lifeline said as he washed him. "Of course they were unconscious at the time. "Actually I think I've had to bathe at least half the Joes on this base. A lot of times however I have to do a sponge bath since they couldn't even sit up. And this was before Bree came as a nurse. Even General Hawk once. Remember when he got hurt really bad in that air raid and had to stay in bed for a few weeks?"

"Yeah I remember," Low Light nodded. "Geeze you had to take care of nearly everybody on this base. What about the women? Ever bathe any of them?" He grinned mischievously. "I'd like to hear about that!"

"Shut up!" Lifeline said, lightly whacking Low Light on his butt with a wet washcloth.

"Hey!" Low Light protested.

"Serves you right for asking," Lifeline told him. "Uh…I don't suppose you can clean your lower extremities now can you?"

"Lifeline it's taking everything I have just to hang onto the bar!" Low Light groaned. "God this is so humiliating!"

"This isn't exactly my idea of a good time you know!" Lifeline told him as he gently cleaned him. "I'll be quick and careful. I promise."

"Wonderful. I thought I had enough humiliation when I was trapped all that time in…that place," Low Light shuddered. "How long was I there?"

"A week and three days," Lifeline told him.

"That's all?" Low Light blinked. "It seems longer. Whoa! You're pretty damn thorough aren't you?"

"Don't worry," Lifeline finished with his legs. "The worst is pretty much over now." He took out a bottle of shampoo. "Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Why not?" Low Light sighed, closing his eyes. He relaxed a little as Lifeline washed his hair. "I just needed…had to get rid of it all. Get rid of every particle of that horrible place. Could feel it on me. It's irrational I know but…"

Lifeline nodded. The shower was more psychological now than anything else was. "You know you don't really look that bad," Lifeline remarked. "I mean there aren't even any scars on your body."

"None on the outside anyway," Low Light sighed. "I guess I must have some self healing abilities as well as…well you know."

Lifeline rinsed his hair and turned off the water. He gently dried Low Light off and helped him get dressed in another pair of hospital pajamas. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Low Light admitted as Lifeline helped him back into bed. "Thanks. At least I'm clean." Although the way he said it, it was painfully obvious he didn't believe it.

"You should get some rest," Lifeline told him.

"Can't sleep," He shook his head. "Not now. I'm still pretty wound up."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lifeline asked.

"No…not now," Low Light sighed.

"Look if you do feel like it," Lifeline said softly. "Any time you want to talk to me. Day or night. I'll be there for you. I promise."

"Lifeline, be straight with me. I need to know, can I be…cured of this?" Low Light asked. "Can I go back to the way I was?"

Lifeline sighed. "Low Light, from what we've seen…your body's been through so much. Your DNA is totally screwed up. Even if we did figure out exactly what happened…the damage has been done. It's irreversible. I'm sorry."

"What about your…?" Low Light began.

"It only handles wounds, not DNA," Lifeline sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't just put you back together like a broken jigsaw puzzle. I wish I could but I can't."

"What am I now?" Low Light asked. "I've become something haven't I?"

"Your body's now mutated," Lifeline told him. "You had a dormant X-Gene that's now active."

"So I'm a freak," Low Light choked.

"You're still human," Lifeline told him. "And you're still a Joe."

"I don't feel like either right now," Low Light said softly.

"I know the feeling," Lifeline sighed. "This is all my fault. They were after me."

"I know," Low Light said. "Lifeline they didn't care about you once they found out about…about what was inside me. All they wanted was another lab rat and they weren't that picky about who it was. Just as long as it was a Joe. Don't blame yourself. You didn't do this to me. What I don't get is how they knew about you in the first place."

"You have my father to blame for that," Lifeline choked.

"What?" Low Light blinked.

Lifeline took a deep breath. "You remember how my father wanted me to be a minister and follow him on some stupid religious crusade? Well…it turns out that he was willing to do anything to get me to do what he wanted. Somehow he met Sable and told him about me. Apparently he thought Sable would merely 'help me get back on the right path' which is to say he wanted him to brainwash me. But you got in the way. I don't need to tell you Sable never intended to keep his part of the deal."

"And I thought my father was a bastard…"Low Light growled. "But at least he had the decency to try and kill me himself. Didn't hire scum like Cobra to take care of his problem!"

"I am so sorry," Tears leaked out of Lifeline's eyes. He got up to leave.

"Lifeline…" Low Light choked. "I can't go through this alone. Too much stuff happened. I can't sort it out. You're the only person I can trust right now! No matter what you father did!"

"It's still my fault," Lifeline said.

"No it's not," Low Light said. "I don't blame you! You didn't do this to me!"

"You're right," Lifeline looked at him. "I didn't. But I still can't help feeling guilty."

"Look…" Low Light's voice was hoarse. "I… need somebody right now. You're the only person I really trust. Please…I can't deal with all this on my own. I'm going nuts! This is too much for me. Please…help me."

"Of course I will," Lifeline put aside his own pain and took his friend's hand. "I promise I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Thanks buddy," Low Light lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired. I want to sleep more than anything right now. But I'm afraid."

"Well I have some sedatives," Lifeline told him. "But I don't want to give you anything more. But I can do one thing…"

Gently Lifeline placed his hands on Low Light's forehead. They started to glow slightly. "You know that when I use my abilities I have some type of low level telepathy. Sometimes…I can block dreams," Lifeline explained.

"Do it," Low Light let him. Then he fell asleep.

Hawk and Shipwreck watched the end scene through the two-way mirror. "God what did those bastards do to him?" Shipwreck gasped.

"Listen up, no one, and I mean no one else is to say a single word about this! Got it? The story is Low Light was tortured but nothing else! Got it?" Hawk ordered.

"Got it," Shipwreck nodded. "Poor devil. As if he didn't have problems enough…"

"I know," Hawk sighed. "May God help him. He's gonna need it."


	9. Night Terrors

**Night Terrors**

Two days later Hawk went to see Lifeline and Bree in the medical ward. "How is he?" He indicated Low Light in the next room.

"Physically or mentally?" Lifeline asked.

"Let me have it," Hawk sighed.

"Physically his body's recovered completely, but mentally…" Lifeline shook his head. "He still won't sleep. He barely talks. It's going to be a long time before he's fit for duty again."

"The psychological damage that was done to him nearly destroyed him," Bree said. "He needs time off."

"I can give him all the time he needs," Hawk said gently.

"General Hawk," Lifeline looked at him. "May I make a request?"

"Yeah kid. Shoot."

"I want to help him," Lifeline said. "I want to be a part of his rehabilitation. It's the least I can do."

"Lifeline what happened to Low Light was not your fault," Hawk said softly.

"It's not just that," Lifeline sighed.

"Lifeline's the only person Low Light responds to," Bree explained.

"He's really over the edge," Lifeline sighed. "He's so hurt and shell shocked. I don't dare leave him alone! Bree and I are the only people he trusts right now. He needs us."

"I think it's time the two of us had some personal leave as well," Bree said. "I know a place. Remember that cabin of my father's in the mountains?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Low Light watched the snow fall lightly on the ground. The cabin in the Rockies was covered completely in snow. "It really is peaceful here. It's so…quiet."

"That's why we brought you here," Bree told him. "You need to rest and recover. Psyche-Out thinks that you need a breather before you start your therapy."

"I'm gonna need all the strength I can get before going to one of that lunatic's sessions," Low Light grumbled.

"Be patient Low Light," Lifeline said gently. "Nobody expects you to get over this right away."

"Get over it," Low Light mocked. "Like it's a cold or a bad dream or something. I wish it was just a bad dream."

"I'm sorry," Bree sighed. "I shouldn't have phrased it like that."

"It's not your fault," Low Light sighed. "It's just…no one has any idea what I lived through…and I can't handle this. I think I'm going nuts!"

"Low Light," Bree put her hand on his shoulder. "You've been through a horrible ordeal. I'm amazed you're as together as you are."

"It's true that we have no idea what it was like for you," Lifeline told him. "But we want to help. We're your friends. We won't abandon you."

"Thanks," Low Light ran his hand through his hair. "But right now…I just want to call it an early night. Maybe I can get some sleep this time."

"If you need us for anything and I mean anything at all," Bree told him. "Lifeline and I will be in the next room."

"Yeah. Wait…you two are sharing a bed?" Low Light looked at Lifeline. He grinned at Bree. "You've gotten him to loosen up pretty fast haven't you?"

"It's amazing what a little crisis of faith can do for you," Lifeline sighed. He responded to Low Light's look. "I don't mean that kind of crisis it's just…Despite everything my father did to me I always believed that deep down he was a moral man. Now, I can't think of him like that anymore."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to see Psyche-Out," Low Light said.

"Yeah," Lifeline sighed. "I guess so."

"Well it looks like it's up to me to keep you guys sane I guess," Bree said.

"Oh man we are in trouble," Low Light rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Lifeline grinned.

"Shut up!" Bree whacked the both of them with a pillow. Both Low Light and Lifeline grabbed pillows themselves and whacked her back. This resulted in a full-fledged pillow war. Soon they all collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Well that was mature," Lifeline snickered. Bree responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"I think that's the first time in a long while…that I have laughed," Low Light breathed a sigh. "I needed that. Thanks."

"Anytime," Lifeline told him.

"I do feel a little better," Low Light sighed. "Maybe I am starting to get over this."

Later that night Lifeline and Bree were curled up together in the bedroom when they heard the scream. Lifeline ran into the guest bedroom and turned on the light. Low Light was curled up on the floor, sobbing. His body however had turned to a metal like substance. "Don't look at me!" Low Light howled in a voice that sounded metallic.

"Low Light what happened?" Lifeline knelt next to him.

"I can't control it when I'm asleep," Low Light whimpered. "I can't stop it! You gotta make it stop!"

"Are you hurt?" Lifeline put his hands on his head and shoulder, trying not to recoil at the metal touch. Even his pajamas had turned to metal.

"N-no," Low Light shuddered. "It doesn't hurt but…"

"Okay, okay take it easy," Lifeline said. "Now listen, just try and concentrate. Focus on your normal body."

"I CAN'T! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T!" Low Light howled. "I don't even know what my normal body is anymore!"

"Yes you can."

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can. Low Light look at me!" Lifeline took his head into his hands. "Just concentrate. I'm gonna try using my powers to help you with yours."

"Can you **do** that?"

"Only one way to find out," Lifeline sighed. "All right now, I want you to calm down now. Just relax." Lifeline's hands started to glow. "Now just breathe. Slowly…slowly. That's it…It's working."

Slowly Low Light returned to normal. He looked at his hands. "It's gone."

"For now anyway," Lifeline sighed.

"Can't you just make this go away?" Low Light sobbed. "Make it go away. Make it go away."

"I don't know how," Lifeline said. "Even with my abilities…Low Light I can't change DNA codes. I can only heal wounds. I'm sorry."

"There has to be a way to stop me from changing like this!"

"We'll find a way, I promise," Lifeline held him. "Come on, let's get you back into bed." Lifeline helped him back into the bed.

"I'm sorry," Low Light shuddered. "I'm sorry that I lost control like that…"

"It's okay," Lifeline said. "I understand. It doesn't matter. That's why I'm here."

"I gotta tell somebody," Low Light shuddered. "It's driving me crazy inside. I don't know how to handle it."

"Tell me what?"

"What they did to me," Low Light gulped. He started to tell Lifeline of the shots and the chemicals they put in his body. Then he told him of the experiments he saw and was forced to participate in.

"My god…" Lifeline cringed.

"There's more," Low Light admitted. "He did…other things to me. He tried to break me through humiliation. He stripped me and displayed me naked in front of his soldiers like I was some kind of prize trophy. Half the time he had me tied up so I couldn't cover myself or move. He wouldn't let me wear anything at all. I was like a toy with him. When he did feed me he…he forced me to drink from a bottle or eat out of his hand. Then he'd…touch me," A tear rolled out of a corner from his eye. "He even spanked me. Just took out a belt and whipped me until I started to bleed! And there was nothing I could do to stop him! Nothing!"

"Oh god…" Lifeline put his hand on his shoulder.

"He did dozens of little things in order to break me," Low Light choked. "And he enjoyed every single one of them. He shaved my legs and under my arms and most of my body hair and then keep saying how smooth I was. And he kept touching me and playing with the hair on my head and kept calling me stupid pet names and…Lifeline I am so glad I killed that bastard! If Storm Shadow hadn't freed me when he did God only knows what would have happened to me!"

"Wait…Storm Shadow helped you?" Lifeline asked.

"Yeah…I guess he took pity on me," Low Light said, ashamed. "I even asked him to kill me. Instead he cut me loose. He gave me something to wear and showed me the way to the control center. I barely had time to call you guys before they caught me again."

Low Light shuddered. "He started to whip me again…And then he was going to…I can still feel his hands on my body. I just…exploded inside. If my…if **it** hadn't happened when it did, he was going to…to…"

"You don't have to say anymore," Lifeline said, "I get the idea."

"Can I tell you something?" Low Light whispered. "You promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah I promise."

"I've never…been with anyone before," Low Light admitted. "Not because of any religious feeling but I just never felt…close to anyone enough to…to trust anyone to be near with."

"I understand," Lifeline nodded.

"That doesn't make me even more pathetic does it?" Low Light asked.

"No it doesn't," Lifeline said. "Of course this is coming from a guy who just lost his virginity only a few days ago and…" He stopped right there.

"What's this?" Low Light smirked. "You mean you finally allowed yourself to be seduced by the ever lovely Bree?"

Lifeline blushed. "Well…yeah…we did do it."

"Well that was going to happen anyway," Low Light said. "I'm amazed you were able to hold off for this long!"

"Well after you were captured it didn't take the other Joes long to figure out what Cobra wanted with me," Lifeline sighed. "I just needed someone to talk to and…oh god."

"Lifeline please don't feel guilty about having sex because of me," Low Light groaned. "I have enough problems to deal with!"

"Come with me," Lifeline got up and motioned for him to do the same. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"But…"

"Come on," Lifeline helped him up and took him into the next room. "Bree Low Light's gonna stay here tonight if that's okay?"

"Of course it is," Bree nodded as she got up. "Come on Low Light, let's get you into bed."

Low Light fidgeted. "No…can't sleep. Won't sleep…"

"You have to sleep," Bree told him.

"I can't…" Low Light shook his head. "Every time I do I'm back…there. I can't. It's not safe."

"It is safe," Bree said. "You're with us now. We won't let anything bad happen to you."

"What if it happens again?" Low Light whimpered. "What if I change again?"

"The transformations are a response to your unconscious mind," Lifeline said. "If I can quiet it using my abilities, it shouldn't happen again."

"How are you gonna do that?" Low Light asked.

"We're just gonna have to hold onto you," Lifeline shrugged.

"Come on now," Bree told him. "You go in the middle between us. We'll protect you."

Low Light meekly obeyed. "Thank you," He whispered softly. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Why can't I just…be the way I was before?" He looked like he was going to break down and cry. "Why am I so weak?"

"Low Light you've literally been through hell and back only a few days ago," Lifeline told him. "It took everything in you to survive. Don't push yourself."

"I can't help feeling like this," Low Light sighed. "I just want to be taken care of for now and…and have some positive human contact. Nothing serious, just to be held and forget…"

"It's not wrong to want to be held after everything you've been through," Lifeline told him. "You want both of us to hold you because you know that it's safe. We would never hurt you or take advantage of you."

Low Light rested his head on Bree's shoulder. "That's it Low Light," Bree gently stroked his hair. "Just rest now."

"It doesn't feel wrong or anything," Low Light sighed. "I feel like…I'm with my family when I'm with you guys. Like you're my brother and sister or something."

"We are your family now Low Light," Bree said softly. "And we won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

"Cooper," He said softly. "My name's Cooper."

"Okay," Bree smiled. "Just go to sleep now Cooper. We'll take care of you."

Lifeline gently massaged Low Light's back and neck while using his abilities. "Shhh….sleep now my friend. Just sleep."

Low Light closed his eyes and started to relax. He fell asleep quickly. "Will he…?" Bree asked softly.

"Dream any more tonight?" Lifeline finished. He shook his head. "I can block his nightmares temporarily. But I can't do it forever."

"What did those monsters **do **to him?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."


	10. The Long Road Back Begins with a Single

**The Long Road Back Begins With a Single Step**

Several days later Low Light still was at the cabin trying to recover when he received another shock, "What do you mean my sister's coming? How could you tell her about this! She can't handle this! What were you thinking?"

"You have to give her a chance," Bree told him. "She already knows part of it."

"What part?" Low Light asked.

"That you were hurt and something was done to you," She said. "Please, she's your sister. Don't shut her out when you need her the most."

Low Light groaned and stepped back. "You shouldn't have told her! She doesn't need to know about what happened!"

"Oh yes I do."

Low Light turned around and saw his sister Una standing there with her arms folded. "Oh I forgot to mention that's she's already here," Bree whistled. "I think I'll leave you two alone now." She went off quickly.

Lifeline was outside as Bree left the cabin. "That was a pretty lousy trick."

"Well someone had to do it," Bree told him as she gave him a hug. "You're really going to do it today aren't you?"

"I have to Bree," Lifeline said. "I just have to…get it off my chest and get it over with. It's the only way I'll be able to put it behind me."

"Normally I'd argue that you're taking drastic measures but lately…" Bree sighed. "You have to do what's best for you. I just wish you didn't have to…"

"So do I," Lifeline sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Lifeline said. "Lift Ticket will bring me there and back. I just gotta do this alone. Besides someone needs to stay with Low Light and Una in case things get rough."

She looked back. Low Light and Una were embracing inside the cabin. "I don't think that's going to be a problem," Bree told him.

Inside the cabin Low Light pulled away. "I just…didn't want to burden you with this. This is my problem. Not yours."

"Listen to me," Una told him. "You've looked after me all my life and watched out for me. Now it's my turn to do the same for you. Okay? So do me a favor Cooper and don't be a jerk about this!"

"Okay," Low Light sighed. "You win."

"We're gonna get you through this you know," She said.

"I don't think I'll ever completely get over it," Low Light sighed.

"It doesn't matter," She held his hand. "I'll stand by you. For as long as you need me. Got it?"

"Una…" Low Light looked at her. "I'm not…normal anymore."

"You were never normal period."

"You know what I mean!" Low Light shouted. "What if I do something with these…powers that will hurt someone, or you. I can't…"

"Listen to me," Una told him. "Underneath everything…all that macho, sarcastic tough guy attitude…you are still the same sweet boy who used to tuck me in at night and sing to me. You are still that big brother who protected me when things were at their worst. And I love you, no matter what they did to you."

Low Light lightly fell into her embrace again. "You will never be a monster to me," Una said. "Even if you grow horns or scales or have fur out your ears…I know the real you. And that's what I'm always going to see."

Bree watched the touching scene between the two, yet she was still uneasy. Just as one family was growing closer together, another was about to fall apart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That afternoon the Reverend Steen was at his desk preparing a sermon. "Writing another hypocritical sermon on goodness?" Lifeline walked into the room.

"Edwin I…" Reverend Steen began.

"No you shut up and listen," Lifeline interrupted. "For years I've had to listen to you and for once you are going to listen to me. Maybe if you had none of this would have ever happened in the first place!"

"Edwin I understand how you must be feeling now…"

"You have **no idea** how I am feeling right now! People were hurt. My friend nearly died because of you! He was…tortured all because you couldn't let me live my life! He may never recover from his ordeal! Why did you do it? Why couldn't you let me live my life? And don't give me that garbage about all of it being God's plan. God had nothing to do with this. This was all about your ego wasn't it?"

"Edwin this is something bigger than you!" Reverend Steen shouted. "Bigger than all of us! You have to realize…"

"No Father, **you **have to realize that this is my life!" Lifeline shouted. "And if I want to live it I can't have you in it anymore!"

"What are you saying?"

"I've tried so hard to forgive you in the past," Lifeline said. "I'd even forgiven you for what you did to me as a kid. But this…You hurt my friend. You betrayed my trust and tried to sell me out to the enemy without even thinking of the consequences! Well here's one consequence…I'm never going to see you again."

"Edwin," Reverend Steen reached out to him.

"Don't! Don't try to say you're sorry. Its not enough this time. Good bye Father," Lifeline said coldly. Then he walked out the door. His father didn't call him back.

He walked out into the hall and saw his sister staring at him. "I heard everything," She said.

"Stephanie…" Lifeline started to say. "I can't forgive him this time. I can't."

"I don't blame you Edwin," She said softly. "Peter and I have talked. We're moving as far away from him as possible. We can't take the chance he might do something to the baby too. Good bye Edwin. Maybe when we get settled we'll have you come over. You're always welcome at our house."

"Thanks Sis," Lifeline embraced her. "Maybe someday I can forgive him. But right now I just need to get away from him. I'm just so sorry I caused so much pain."

"You didn't. You're not Father, Edwin," She told him. "You never were."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few months later Low Light entered Hawk's office. "You wanted to see me Hawk?"

"I wanted to welcome you back to active duty soldier," Hawk shook his hand. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll live," Low Light said. "Does anybody know…?"

"The story is that you were tortured but nothing else. The only people who know what really happened are Lifeline, Bree, Doc, Shipwreck, Psyche-Out and myself," Hawk told him. "And they won't say anything without my permission."

"I see. There's something I need to ask you," Low Light. "I need a favor."

"All right."

"Don't make me…" Low Light clenched his fists. "Use these…abilities. Please. In the first place if Bragg ever found out…"

"I understand," Hawk held his hands up.

"I just want to be a normal Joe again," Low Light said. "Please don't make me be anything else. I can suppress it now. Keep it hidden away. I won't even need to use it if I'm careful. Just please…let me at least…go on as if nothing has changed."

"Well for one thing Low Light there is no such thing as a normal Joe," Hawk started.

"I just want to be **me **again even if I'm only pretending," Low Light whimpered. "I never begged for anything before Hawk. You know that…"

"You can't hide it forever you know," Hawk said softly. "But I won't push you. If that's what you want Low Light, okay. I'll respect your wishes."

"Thank you," Low Light whispered. "What about Bragg? Have you made any headway on that?"

"I wish I could say I have," Hawk sighed. "I was just about to address the others on that." He got up and made his way to the auditorium. Low Light followed him and sat with the other Joes.

Hawk faced the Joes in the room. "I know what a lot of you have been saying," Hawk said. "And believe me, I'd be the first one to gun him down like a dog. But the fact remains that somehow the whole incident at Moreausseau is being covered up and this time there's not a damn thing we can do about it. This time. But there will be another time."

"Yeah and when that slimeball makes a slip we'll be all over him like a flock of seagulls on fresh bait," Shipwreck growled.

"You said it," Beach Head nodded. "No one deserves to be experimented like that." He glanced at Lifeline and looked away. "No one."

"I promise this," Hawk said coldly. "Never again."

"Never again," Several Joes said quietly, but with passion.

"Never again," Low Light said softly in a quiet corner. If anyone had been looking at him, they would have noticed that his eyes were glowing underneath his night vision goggles. But no one did.


End file.
